


Ruseb Oneshots

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ruseb, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik/Sebastian one-shots. SInce I posted my Joseb ones, may as well post my ruseb ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

Ruvik stood on top of a building, looking around the crumbling city for someone still alive for him to use. He vanished and reappeared behind a wall, peeking around it to see Sebastian and Joseph lying on the ground furiously tugging each other’s hair and clothes. He furrowed his brow and knelt down to watch them.  
Sebastian quickly slipped his top off, leaning down to kiss Joseph again. Joseph rubbed his hips against Sebastian’s and wrapped his arms around him. “Just hurry up.”  
Sebastian undid his pants and slid them off. Joseph squirmed beneath him and mumbled something in his ear that Ruvik didn’t hear, and he was a bit shocked when a moment later Sebastian thrust into Joseph forcefully. Ruvik watched with interest as Sebastian ravished the man beneath him, watching as Joseph clung onto Sebastian and dug his nails into his back.  
Joseph tore some of the skin, making some blood drip from the wounds. Sebastian barely even flinched, and acted as if it wasn’t the first time this happened. Joseph whimpered beneath Sebastian, kissing his neck and biting it which seemed to make Sebastian continue harder. Joseph cried out and pushed away from Sebastian, arching his back and cumming on his chest. Sebastian continued to pound into him before cumming inside of him.  
They both laid there breathless and panting before Sebastian moved off Joseph and pulled his clothes back on. Joseph did the same, but was shaking badly. They continued a conversation afterwards, and Ruvik looked away to ponder.  
“Very interesting...”  
/////  
Sebastian groaned and twisted, eyes shooting opened when he realized his hands were bound. He looked and saw barbed wire wrapped around them. “No. Shit.” He looked around for Joseph and saw the man sprawled out and bound to a bed of barbed wire. “Joseph. JOSEPH!” Joseph mumbled and blinked away. “Oh thank fuck.”  
Joseph immediately felt the pain of the wire around him and he arched forwards to not be pressed against it. “Ouch. Seb?”  
“Shit Joseph, what happened?” Joseph shook his head.  
“We fell asleep... Ruvik...” As if on cue Ruvik appeared between the two of them.  
“You’ve woken.” Sebastian growled and spit at him. Ruvik looked at him and walked over to him. He smirked and grabbed Sebastian by the cheeks. “How dare you?”  
“Let go of him!” Joseph squirmed and flinched as the barbs dug into his skin. “Let go of us.” Ruvik looked over his shoulder at Joseph and tapped his leg. From behind Joseph, a man walked up and grabbed him, pulling him painfully free from the wire. Joseph looked at the man; he didn’t seem to have a face. “Shit.”  
Joseph struggled to stand but the faceless man pinned him down onto his knees. “Joseph.” Sebastian watched the man begin to grip Joseph’s hair and put his head into the ground. “Fuck, Ruvik, what is it you want?”  
“I don’t want you two doing such... Filthy things here anymore.” Sebastian stared at him in confusion before realizing what he was saying.  
“Or what? You going to put us through another new level of HELL you haven’t already?!” Ruvik shrugged and looked at the man.  
“That is the first time I’ve witnessed something like that. Maybe I should... See it again.” The man pulled Joseph’s arms behind his back and pulled his pants down.  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“You asked for another level of hell. If I can’t do it with him then I’ll do it to you.” Sebastian grit his teeth and looked at Joseph, it didn’t seem like what Ruvik said registered in him. Probably too afraid of the man gripping him and holding him to think of anything else.  
Sebastian cursed under his breath. “Fine... But if you have a shred of humanity in you, don’t do this in front of him.” Ruvik blinked and shrugged, motioning for the man to take Joseph out of the room. Sebastian wanted to rip Ruvik’s head off as he heard Joseph screaming and watching him thrash as he was drug away.  
“That’s the only favor you’re going to do me, am I right?” Ruvik shrugged and advanced towards Sebastian. “You better just do it and get it over with.”  
“Is this bad to you when I do it?”  
“Of course!” Sebastian kicked his leg, as much as it wasn’t free, and clenched his fist.  
“So you’re only happy if it’s Joseph hm?” Ruvik took a step back and the ground shifted, forming upwards and turning into a doppelganger of Joseph. It was perfect, from his hair to his feet, which were slightly sunk into the ground.  
“You damn fucking bastard.” Sebastian struggled. “You think this will-” The fake Joseph moved close to him and placed its hands on Sebastian’s cheeks, leaning forwards and kissing him. It was cold, its lips and mouth were cold and so were the fingers caressing his cheeks. “Stop this.”  
“Want me to bring the real Joseph back in here?” That made Sebastian shut up quickly. The fake Joseph unbuckled Sebastian’s pants, and began to stoke his cock. Sebastian groaned and tilted his head back, moving his hips forwards a little. He knew it wasn’t the real Joseph, but it felt all too familiar. Ruvik watched the scene with interest, listening and watching the reactions Sebastian gave off.  
Sebastian bucked his hips forwards then bit his lip and pulled back. He looked up and glared at Ruvik. “You just going to watch? You fucking pervert.”  
“Would you rather I interact?” Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ruvik held his hand up and barbed wire shot out of the wall behind him, wrapping around his hips and neck. The fake Joseph took a step back; Ruvik took its place making Sebastian shudder.  
“Fuck it, I don’t care what you do to me.” Sebastian turned his head away; making Ruvik grabbed Sebastian’s chin and make them face each other.  
“Then face it.” Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but he heard Joseph screaming. The real Joseph, not the fake one standing three feet away from him.  
“JOSEPH!”  
“Hm. Seems he wasn’t able to wait any longer.”  
“What are you doing to him?! I said you could do what you wanted to me! Don’t hurt him!” Sebastian trashed until Ruvik blinked and the wires were gone. Sebastian fell do the ground roughly and began to stand up, but there they were again. The stupid barbed wires wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck again. “Fuck!”  
Ruvik grabbed Sebastian at the hips and ran his hands up his back. Sebastian glared at him and moved away. “Stop moving.” Ruvik grabbed Sebastian by the back of the neck and pinned him down. The fake Joseph knelt down in front of Sebastian and ran his fingers through his hair. Sebastian glanced up at him and moved his head away.  
“Stupid piece of shit...” Sebastian tried to sit up again and froze when he felt Ruvik begin to play with his ass. “No!” He thrashed. “Stop that.”  
“I don’t find a need to.” Ruvik pushed Sebastian’s shirt up and kissed his back. Sebastian arched his back and growled in his throat. “Fine then.” Ruvik made a noise that sounded like a whistle, but Sebastian couldn’t really tell.  
A moment afterwards, the real Joseph was pushed in by the man who took him away. “Seb!” Joseph reached for him, but the faceless man grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Sebastian looked him up and down.  
“Joseph, no don’t... Just...” He froze up. “Don’t watch.” Joseph watched in shock as Ruvik continued fondling and playing with Sebastian in front of him, Sebastian making noises once in awhile but biting his tongue to stop. Joseph tried to free his arms again, but was unsuccessful. All he wanted to do now was get Sebastian and get out.  
Sebastian could handle the teasing, and the playing Ruvik was doing. What he couldn’t handle was the sudden feeling of Ruvik penetrating him. He gasped and bit his lip, clenching his teeth and tensing up. “Fuck.” Of course he wasn’t expecting it to feel good, this was Ruvik after all. But considering Sebastian had never bottomed when it came to sex with Joseph, he really wasn’t prepared for anything.  
Sebastian pulled his hips away a bit to try and adjust to everything, but Ruvik pulled him back over, grabbing the barbed wire around his neck and forcing his head up. Sebastian felt like a dog. He was still tense when Ruvik began moving, but was slowly getting used to the feeling. Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, but some sounds escaped his lips anyway. He hated it, he hated it so much, and knowing Joseph was watching made it ten times worse. He looked up and locked eyes with Joseph, who looked like he was crying. Sebastian closed his eyes and put his head down.  
“Stop...” Joseph squirmed and looked at Ruvik. “Stop it! Don’t do that to him, do it to me!” Ruvik smirked and shook his head, locking eyes with Joseph.  
“He’s doing this for you.” Joseph blinked back tears and moved back a bit. Ruvik laughed and reached down, beginning to stroke Sebastian’s cock as he moved inside of him. The barbed wire began to shred his shirt off to expose Sebastian more.  
Sebastian moaned and panted, now that he was used to the feeling, he was enjoying it. The thought was sickening, and he could feel Joseph’s eyes burning into him. He could hear the soft sniffles coming from the younger man at watching what was happening to his partner, still though Sebastian was enjoying it.  
Ruvik came to a halt and unbound Sebastian’s legs, and then set Sebastian up on his side. “What are you doing, bastard?” Ruvik smiled and pushed one of Sebastian’s legs up, and continued to thrust into him. Sebastian gripped the floor and shut his eyes, now just letting the moans of pleasure come out and be free.   
Joseph watched him, and shook with anger and frustration. He was being held with his legs bound and his hands behind his back, all he wanted to do was save Sebastian from this torture, but he couldn’t. Even Sebastian didn’t seem to care anymore, considering the noises he was making as Ruvik pounded into him. Joseph closed his eyes and hung his head, shaking as he listened to Sebastian. The man behind him grabbed his head and forced him to look up, pulling his forehead so his eyes were forced open. He tried to close them again, but was met with failure. Joseph watched, barely but he did. And he noticed something odd, the way Ruvik moved his hips and the way he was doing it.  
“Seb...” Joseph bit his lip. Ruvik was mimicking the times him and Sebastian had sex in his mind. Of course he was, it was his brain they were trapped in! He probably watched them all the time and picked up on what they did. Joseph shook his head; he couldn’t believe this at all. He was still trying to convince himself it was a dream but it felt so real...  
Sebastian groaned and pushed his hips back, digging his fingers into the ground before cumming. He was still pissed at himself for enjoying this, and he couldn’t believe he came either. Ruvik looked at the semen and smiled. “Enjoy yourself?” He laughed and rolled Sebastian over onto his back. “I’m not done yet.” Sebastian scoffed.  
“You said Joseph wouldn’t see.”  
“I lied.” Ruvik began to move again, starting slowly and softly at first. “And he’s in here now.” Sebastian groaned and looked back at Ruvik.  
“You motherfucker.” Ruvik smirked and pushed in rough and deep. Sebastian gasped and gripped the ground, digging his nails into it. Sebastian rolled his hips against his as Ruvik continued his thrusting. Sebastian sat up a bit and put his hands on Ruvik’s shoulders. “Kick.... Kick him out.” Ruvik scowled and shook his head. “Just... Just do it.”  
“Fine. Get Joseph out of here.” The man dragged Joseph out of the room, this time he didn’t kick and scream. This time he almost walked out with the guy, without even looking back. “There we go.” Sebastian nodded and lay back again. Ruvik continued to move inside of him, and rubbed up and down his chest. Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by pleasure from all of this.  
“Fuck.” Seb bit his lip and looked at Ruvik, sitting up and running his hands across his neck to pull his hood down. Ruvik froze and grabbed his hands.  
“Don’t.”  
“It’s fine.” Ruvik blinked as Sebastian removed the hooded robe from him. Sebastian bit his lip then smiled. “Let’s do this right.” He moved away from him and sat up in front of Ruvik, leaning forwards to kiss his neck. Ruvik tilted his head back as Sebastian kissed every inch of his neck that wasn’t completely burned off. “This time don’t go so rough. Not a good way to start. And you should put something like lube on again before you senselessly start over.” Ruvik stared blankly at him and Sebastian groaned.  
He grabbed his pants and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Ruvik. “Why are you doing this?” The sudden question from Ruvik made him pull away, thinking he was going to hurt him not talk to him.  
“I want to protect Joseph. Even if that means doing.... This with you. I want him to get out alive.” Ruvik made a ‘humph’ and took the bottle of lube, inspecting it. “Don’t tell me, you’ve never had sex before this moment?”  
“I found it distasteful. I was too caught up in my studies and before I could finish them I was... Connected to STEM. That lousy doctor...” Ruvik mumbled to himself and opened the bottle. Sebastian nodded and helped him coat his cock in the lubricant. Sebastian straddled him and kissed his neck softly.  
“Right now, don’t worry about the doctor.” Sebastian mumbled. Why was this making his heart flutter? It felt like how it did when he first did it with Joseph, only more exciting. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “Now, let’s do this right.” Sebastian lowered himself onto Ruvik, it felt much better now that he was prepared and lubed up instead of dry.  
Ruvik made some sort of noise that Sebastian could only guess was pleasure, and he rocked his hips back and forth. Ruvik closed his eyes and let out a gasp, grabbing Sebastian’s hips. “Easy tiger.” Sebastian groaned, as he began to move around and ride him. They both began to moan and pant, enjoying it more this time around. Ruvik held Sebastian’s hips, moving his own at the same pace as Sebastian was. Ruvik leaned forwards and kissed and bit at Sebastian’s chest, neck, and arms. He left marks almost instantly every time.  
Sebastian continued to ride him for a moment before Ruvik took control again and stopped him, before moving his hips inside of him. “There you go.” Sebastian tilted his head back. “Nice ‘n slow.” Sebastian breathed heavily, gripping Ruvik’s arm as the man continued, picking up the pace when Sebastian told him to.  
Sebastian got a bit impatient though, Ruvik was being slow and steady but now he was craving more. “Do it harder.” He ground against him. “Like before.” Ruvik nodded and did so, pushing up into him hard and fast. Sebastian almost howled in pleasure from this, but just grunted and gripped Ruvik’s arm. Ruvik wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him close. Sebastian kissed Ruvik’s neck and bit it softly, careful not to hurt him as he felt Ruvik had been through enough pain in his life.  
Ruvik leaned forwards and gripped Sebastian’s back, trying not to dig his nails into him. When Sebastian bit his ear gently though, Ruvik scratched his back, holding onto him and clawing him.  
“Holy shit.” Sebastian arched his back forwards. “Ruvik...” He panted and held him close. “I’m going to...” Ruvik nodded, he didn’t know how but he knew they were both about to climax. Ruvik pushed harder and faster into him, and after a few thrusts, they both came. Sebastian came on both of their chests, and Ruvik came inside of him.  
They both closed their eyes and breathed heavily for a moment before Sebastian laid back and covered his face with his hands. Ruvik stood and pulled his pants back on. “Now please...” He heard Sebastian mutter. “Don’t hurt Joseph anymore.” And with that, Sebastian fell asleep.  
/////  
Sebastian jolted awake and sat up, he was naked and his clothes were folded neatly next to him. He felt something on him and looked at it; Ruvik’s coat was draped over his shoulders and on his back. He sighed and pulled it off, getting dressed in his normal clothes. Sebastian looked at the robe and frowned, looking around. He was out in the open now, no Ruvik around but Joseph was a few feet away, sitting on a rock and not looking at him.  
Sebastian swung the robe over his shoulder and walked over to Joseph. “Jojo?”  
“What?” Joseph sounded pissed, understandable considering all that just happened.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sure.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat next to him, kissing his cheek. “Seb.”  
“I’m serious... I love you Joseph... We’re going to get out alive.”  
“We better... I’m sick of this place; I’m tired, hungry, and sick of Ruvik.” Joseph stood up. “Doesn’t matter though, I know how to get out. Let’s go.” Sebastian stood up and held Joseph’s hand, as they walked away.  
Again, standing on a rooftop not far off, Ruvik watched. He had another robe on to cover himself up still. He watched Joseph and Sebastian interact and walk away, hand in hand. Something burned inside of him. Jealousy? Another stupid emotion. No, jealousy and rage. He smirked and turned around. “Joseph Oda... You’re going to become a pawn in my game.”


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik captures Joseph and Sebastian. Joseph wakes up to find Sebastian half turned into a haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Haunted!Sebastian used in this is the two faced Sebastian from the art book. You can see it here if you're unsure what it looks like: http://40.media.tumblr.com/67d92d4145102632bb0cf4094bd7d947/tumblr_inline_nwg34gOJCt1r2l24n_250.png

Ruvik stood in front of Sebastian and Joseph, stretching his neck from side to side and listening to it crack. He stopped and smirked at them, raising his hand and setting off a loud noise in both their ears. Sebastian held his head and groaned, Joseph’s eyes widened and he put his hand on his forehead, clutching his leg and doubling over in pain.  
“Worthless creatures.” He clenched his fist and Sebastian fell to the ground, grunting and making noises almost growl like. Joseph looked at him in horror and fear.  
“Seb...” Ruvik appeared in front of Joseph and taped his forehead, knocking him out.  
///  
When Joseph woke up he was on the floor, hands and legs bound by barbed wire. He tried to sit up but only cut into his skin deeper. “Sebastian?” He looked around and saw Sebastian crouching in a corner with his knees tucked close. Joseph smiled and let out a breath of relief. “Sebastian, are you okay?” Sebastian slowly turned towards him, and he looked normal until they he turned completely. Joseph’s eyes widened.  
Half of Sebastian’s face was missing, gone. Looked like it had been shredded off. Sebastian growled and stood up, taking a few steps to Joseph before a chain tugged around his neck and he was forced back. “Sebastian...” Joseph shook in fear, not knowing what was going on yet. “What... No. Don’t do this.”  
Ruvik appeared next to Sebastian, gripping his arm and moving him. “Easy.” Sebastian looked at Ruvik and went back to the corner, curling up again and making slight growling noises. The barbed wire from Joseph vanished, allowing the young detective to sit up before another bunch of wire wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. But now at least he was sitting up. “I thought you’d be easier to crack Joseph.”  
“What did you do to him?” Joseph looked at Sebastian and shook his head. “Did you hurt him?”  
“In a way.... You remember your little episodes? Well, he’s having one. Only there’s no turning back. I’m going to do the same to you.” Ruvik snapped and immediately Sebastian rushed to his side, staring at him. Ruvik grinned and pushed Sebastian’s loose hairs back. “Have you been a good boy today too?” Joseph cringed and averted his eyes.  
“Don’t treat him like some pet.”  
“I know you like him too Joseph. I needed a new torture method for you. Why not this?” Joseph’s eyes widened. Ruvik smirked and unbuttoned Sebastian’s vest. “Seb, I’ll give you your reward for today if you can do me one last thing.” Almost on cue, Sebastian lowered himself down to his knees and tugged Ruvik’s pants off. Ruvik grinned and ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Go ahead.”  
Sebastian leaned forwards, licking at Ruvik’s cock slowly up and down, making Ruvik harden. Sebastian reached for him but some barbed wire shot up and tied his hands behind his back. “No touching.” Sebastian grit his teeth and continued to tease and play with Ruvik’s cock using only his tongue. Finally Ruvik leaned down and placed a finger on Sebastian’s bottom lip, opening his mouth. Sebastian looked up at him with his mouth wide open as Ruvik slid his dick inside the detective’s mouth.  
“No. Sebastian.” Joseph closed his eyes, he couldn’t watch this anymore. His partner, reduced down to this by a psychotic man. Ruvik grinned and began to move his hips, Sebastian making some sort of noise as his mouth filled with Ruvik’s cock, and leaning forwards into it.  
“Make sure not to bite it this time.” Sebastian bobbed his head, taking Ruvik’s whole length into his mouth and down his throat, pulling away a few times to kiss and lick it before returning it into his mouth where he felt it belonged. Ruvik licked his lips, loving this sensation he was getting from all of this. The pleasure he felt knowing he had full control of Sebastian now, and the pleasure of knowing Joseph couldn’t do a thing to save Sebastian. “Why don’t we get to the good part now hm?” Sebastian pulled away and Ruvik got down on his knees, unbuttoning Sebastian’s pants and pulling them off. Sebastian leaned forwards and bit Ruvik’s neck. “Do you want me to do that again?” Sebastian replied with a grunt, which Ruvik took as a yet.  
Again? Joseph was suddenly at attention. How many times had they done this? How long was he out? “Ruvik.” Ruvik glanced at him and sighed. “How... How many... How long...” He couldn’t form words, watching Sebastian kissing Ruvik’s neck and grinding on his leg made this unbearable.  
“We’ve done it a few times, although I still have to train him. And there’s no time here but I suppose two days you were out.” Joseph shuddered, what did Ruvik do to him while he was out? Ruvik looked back and Sebastian and shifted, so Sebastian was leaning back with his knees up, allowing Ruvik onto his lap. “There we go.”  
Sebastian leaned forwards, seeking Ruvik’s lips but not being allowed to get at them. “Not now.” The barbed wire from his hands disappeared and Sebastian grabbed at Ruvik, playing with his ass and stretching it. Ruvik let out moans of pleasure, loving this sensation each time they did it. Although he loved the dominance he had over Sebastian’s body and mind, he also loved Sebastian taking the dominance from him even for a few minutes. Sebastian coated his fingers in his own saliva, and slid one and then two into Ruvik’s ass. He scissored and stretched it, preparing Ruvik for his cock. Ruvik bit his lip and tilted his head back and smiled, gripping Sebastian’s shoulders.  
“Yes... Such a good, obedient boy you’ve become.” Ruvik ran his lips across what’s left of Sebastian’s and rubbed his hands down his chest. Sebastian growled and bit Ruvik’s shoulder, drawing blood from him. “Ah...” Ruvik closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “No, don’t do that.” Ruvik ran his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and tugged his head away. “I’ll have to go through many more training sessions with you.”  
Sebastian bucked his hips a bit, staring straight into Ruvik’s eyes. Ruvik nodded and kissed his forehead. “Don’t hurt me anymore, or I won’t give you anymore rewards.” Sebastian reached around and spread Ruvik’s ass, pressing the tip of his cock to the burned mans opening, and then beginning to thrust inside of him. Ruvik took in a deep breath and tilted his head back, Sebastian allowed him to adjust before Ruvik clawed his shoulder as a sign to continue.  
Joseph clenched his eyes shut; he wished he could cover his ears too. He didn’t want to hear this or see this. Someone he cared about deeply for such a long time, being burned away and turned into a pet. It made him angry, at Ruvik mostly but at himself as well. He couldn’t do anything to save his partner, nothing he could try to do would work anyway. Joseph heard Sebastian grunt, and the chain around his neck rattle as there was a thud on the ground. He looked up and saw Ruvik lying on the ground with his legs pushed up, and Sebastian holding him there. The chain around Sebastian’s neck was tugging his upper body back a bit, making it look harder for him to do this.  
Sebastian was still thrusting into Ruvik, and was letting out his own noises of pleasure as he continued, and Joseph watched them knowing they had done this before by the way they moved. The way Sebastian rolled his hips that made Ruvik moan louder and arch his back. God, what Joseph wouldn’t give to be the one beneath Sebastian. In a different situation of course, but right now that was not what he should be thinking about. He began to look around trying to find an escape or something that could help his escape.  
“Seb...” Joseph tensed up, hearing Ruvik calling Sebastian that little nickname filled him with anger. He turned back to them and saw the chain around Sebastian’s neck gone, now replaced with ones on his hands. He was leaning down, kissing Ruvik all up and down his chest and neck, moving harder and deeper into him with every moment that passed. Joseph felt the anger build up inside of him now, he couldn’t ignore it. Ruvik glanced at him and smirked.  
“Release all your anger Joseph... Why don’t you turn over?” The loud noise hit Joseph again like a brick, he grunted and doubled over, clenching his eyes shut. Sebastian made a whining noise and buried his face in Ruvik’s neck, which meant to Joseph that he still had some human left in him.  
“Sebastian... Come back to me... Please...” Ruvik laughed and ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, then down his back.  
“He’s gone Jojo...” Ruvik turned his head and kissed Sebastian’s cheek, the pain subsided in his head and he moved again inside of Ruvik. “Join me Joseph...” Ruvik panted, clawing Sebastian’s back and arching his own.  
“Ruvik stop this!” Joseph rubbed his forehead on the ground, trying to focus on staying human. “We want out! Just like you!” He looked up and felt his eyes tear up. “We can get you out.”  
“It’s too late for that.” Ruvik muttered, holding Sebastian close as they reached their climax, Ruvik cumming all over their chests and Sebastian pushing deeper into Ruvik’s ass to come inside of him.  
Sebastian sat up, breathing heavily. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, before moving away and pulling out of Ruvik then returning to his corner. Ruvik got up and adjusted his clothes, kicking Sebastian’s over to him and wrapping the chain around his neck and removing the one from his arms again. Sebastian got dressed and his face, he looked like he was smiling but with half his face gone Joseph couldn’t tell.  
“I’ll be back again tomorrow, same time... Maybe Joseph you and I can do something fun. Wouldn’t that be great? Maybe him watching will break him completely, as participating will for you.”


	3. Haunted AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: AU where Ruvik is a ghost. Sebastian owns the house he haunts, and they aren’t very fond of each other... Or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea awhile back, decided to roll with it.

Sebastian sighed, setting the knife down on the counter and looking over his shoulder and the ghostly figure behind him. “Need something Ruvik?”  
“Not particularly. Why are you making such a big dinner?”  
“Joseph’s coming over to work on a case. And it’s not that big of a dinner. Just some soup.” Sebastian looked back at the vegetables he was cutting up and sighed. He moved into this house three years ago, and wasn’t aware it was haunted by the most annoying spirit ever. At first it was neat, having someone to talk to, knowing what was going to happen after his death which was either move on or stay behind. Now it was annoying, Ruvik chose to pop up at all times that were annoying, and Sebastian knew now Ruvik was just letting him see him, Joseph couldn’t see him.  
“Joseph’s coming over again?” Ruvik floated over and fazed through the counter, standing where Sebastian was cutting. “You must like that boy.”  
“You don’t?”  
“He gets under my skin.” Sebastian smirked and turned away, putting the cut vegetables into a pot.  
“I’m sure he would if you had any.” Ruvik glared at him, making the knife flip out of his hand and land on the floor. “Stop that.”  
“No. You know one day I’m going to hurt you seriously right?”  
“You don’t have the guts.” Ruvik grit his teeth and shook his head.  
“Tell Joseph that something came up. I don’t want to deal with him.”  
“Then go away, you can come back or whatever when Joseph’s gone.” Ruvik muttered something and was gone in the blink of an eye. Sebastian pulled the knife out of the ground and washed it off, shaking his head.  
////  
“So we think the killer could be hiding in one of these buildings... Seb? You listening to me?” Sebastian shook his head.  
“Uh no. Yeah. I am, sorry. Got lost in thought.” Sebastian looked at the drawing Joseph had sketched out and nodded.  
“Do you need me to go over it again?” Sebastian shook his head and finished off the last of his soup.  
“I think I’ll be okay.” Sebastian set the bowl off to the side and looked at Joseph. “Want anything more to eat?”  
“No thanks.” Joseph looked at his watch. “Ah. It’s already 11.” He closed the file and stood up, gathering his papers and holding them. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”  
“Unless I’m dead of course.” Sebastian walked Joseph to the door and told him goodnight, watching him get in his car and driving away.  
“Well, thank god that’s over.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and shut the door, looking at Ruvik who was floating over the couch.  
“Sorry, he was here longer than I expected.” Sebastian sat on the couch and put his feet up, leaning his head back and looking up at Ruvik. “So what are you going to do to me now? Keep me up all night with haunting nightmares?” Ruvik shook his head. “Good, because I need to sleep.” Sebastian put his arm over his eyes and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. Ruvik watched him and floated down to him, staring at him. Ruvik sighed and shook his head, hovering above the other end of the couch, watching Sebastian sleep.  
/////  
“Why are you following me to work today?”  
“I want to see where you work. It’s not like anyone can see me anyway.” Sebastian squinted and rolled his eyes.  
“I thought you couldn’t leave the house.”  
“Not without an object I’m connected to.” Sebastian groaned.  
“What is it?”  
“Your trench coat. You won’t leave the house without it, so I figured connecting wouldn’t be bad.” Sebastian sighed and shook his head, getting in his car and Ruvik casually floating in. “Don’t be angered, I just want some fun.”  
“I will leave you at home, I don’t care.”  
“I’ll connect to something else.” Sebastian gripped the steering wheel; he could practically feel Ruvik smirking at him.  
“Fine. But tomorrow you stay home.” Ruvik nodded, as Sebastian stepped on the gas and began to drive to KCPD. “And don’t do anything out of the ordinary. I don’t want people talking.”  
“How long have you known me Seb?”  
“Too long.” Sebastian muttered, speeding up to get through a yellow light before it turned red.  
“I never knew you drove so recklessly.” Sebastian shrugged. “Do you drive like this all the time?”  
“Most of the time. I hate waiting at that light... Takes five fucking minutes to change.”  
“Well, that’s so unfortunate for you.” Ruvik sat back and stared out the window.  
“When was the last time you were out of that house?” Ruvik shrugged. “Well when did you die?”  
“It’s been ten years I suppose. I don’t keep track of time anymore, no reason to. When you’ve turned into what I am, time never matters.”  
“Right... I’m sure it doesn’t... But it does to me, I’m still human.” Sebastian pulled up to KCPD, parked the car, and got out. Ruvik followed close behind him. “Don’t talk to me either; I don’t want to seem crazy.”  
“If anyone calls you crazy I will fit that.”  
“And above all, no harming ANYONE.” Ruvik frowned.  
“I can’t make any promises. Or keep them.”  
“Well you better learn how.”  
///  
“Morning Sebastian.” Joseph walked into Sebastian’s office and set a cup of coffee down on his desk for him. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Fine. I see you made it home okay.” Joseph and Sebastian began a conversation, while Ruvik stood in the corner, scowling and staring at Joseph. He walked up behind him and put his hand on Joseph’s shoulders, making the man shudder.  
“Jeez. Is it cold in here?”  
“Uh. Yeah, it’s a bit chilly today.” Joseph nodded and walked to the door.  
“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Sebastian nodded and Joseph left quickly, rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps.  
“Really?”  
“He annoys me, I told you before. I don’t like Joseph, so I’ll annoy him. Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt the child.”  
“Don’t hurt anyone. Ever.” Sebastian shook his head. “Or I’ll kick you out of my life. Call an exorcist or something.” Ruvik pursed his lips and tilted his head up a bit, glaring down at Sebastian.  
“You wouldn’t. You enjoy my presence all too much Sebastian.” Sebastian shrugged and went back to his paperwork, just trying to ignore Ruvik and get through the day.  
////  
Sebastian slammed his door shut and glared at the passenger seat. “What the hell was that about?”  
“I got bored. And it was time to leave. You weren’t listening to me.” Sebastian growled and looked at his hand, the black ink stain on his palm. He tried to wipe more of it off on his pants, but to no avail. “Next time don’t ignore me.”  
“Next time I’m not bringing you back here.” Ruvik opened his mouth to speak, but Joseph tapped on the window. Sebastian rolled it down and looked at his partner. “What?” Sebastian realized he sounded pissed off and shook his head. “Sorry, pen exploded. Need something?” Joseph nodded and held up a few papers.  
“Want me to come back over tonight to work on the case some more? I found some new evidence but it seems like you want to get home.”  
“Oh. Yeah, go ahead and follow me in your car.” Joseph nodded and smiled, walking to his car. Sebastian put the window up and began to drive, something of a smile on his face.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“I’m not smiling.”  
“You always smile when Joseph’s around.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and focused on the road. “You like him?”  
“Shut up. He’s a good man, I don’t like him the way you think I do. Stop over-analyzing things.”  
“I’d be interested to see where this goes though. I’ve never been in a relationship.” Sebastian nodded, not paying much attention. “You have, and I’m curious what it’s like.”  
“Well study someone else then, I’m not going to be in one for a long time. I know that one for sure...” Ruvik blinked at him and looked out the window.  
“Is that so...” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ruvik but said nothing, continuing his drive home. He checked a few times to make sure Joseph was close behind, and Ruvik noted while Joseph was in sight he didn’t drive as reckless as he had this morning. Sebastian glanced over at him and shook his head.  
“You’re taking mental notes again.”  
“Yes... I am...” Ruvik smirked. “You’ll be happy to know what they are exactly.” Sebastian frowned and shook his head.  
“I doubt it.”  
////  
“You keep reading these over, I have to use the bathroom.” Sebastian set the papers down and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” Joseph nodded and muttered, writing something down. Sebastian chuckled and walked away to the bathroom. Joseph looked up from the papers for a moment and saw Ruvik standing in front of him.  
“What the-“ Ruvik smirked and stepped forwards, fazing into Joseph. Joseph groaned and helps his head, clenching his eyes shut. “No... What’s going on?”  
Let go Joseph. Let me take control... Just for a moment. Joseph shook his head. It won’t hurt, and you won’t feel a thing. Joseph gasped and snapped his head back, his eyes shooting open as the irises turned from brown to completely white.  
He stood up and smirked, looking at his hands. “Nice.” He turned and walked to the bathroom, listening in for a moment and then pushing the door open. Sebastian jumped and turned to him.  
“Joseph. Everything okay?” Ruvik smiled and grabbed Sebastian at the shoulders, pinning him to the wall. “Joseph? What’s wrong?” Ruvik didn’t speak and ran his hand down Sebastian’s chest, down to the front of his pants where he rubbed Sebastian’s bulge. Sebastian tensed up and looked Joseph’s body up and down. “What are you doing?”  
Ruvik leaned up and kissed Sebastian, it was technically his first kiss but Joseph seemed to be reacting to it nicely. So you like him too? Let’s see how it goes. Ruvik undid Sebastian’s pants and got on his knees, stroking Sebastian’s cock gently. Sebastian grunted and bit his lip, watching as he continued.  
“Joseph...” Ruvik smiled and leaned forwards, touching his lips to the tip of Sebastian’s cock. “Hey hey whoa uh you don’t...” Ruvik darted his tongue out and began to lick Sebastian’s cock softly. Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gripping the wall. “Ah. Joseph.” Sebastian grit his teeth as Ruvik continued to lick up and down his shaft, before wrapping his mouth around it. “Joseph you.”   
Ruvik tensed and gripped Sebastian’s leg, trying to get him to shut up. He didn’t want Sebastian to say Joseph’s name, he wanted his name to come out of Sebastian’s mouth. Ruvik pulled more of Sebastian’s pants down, and began to rub his legs up and down, and to his ass which he squeezed a bit. Sebastian bucked his hips and put his hands on his head.  
“God damn... Joseph.” Ruvik took a deep breath, and moved his head forwards to begin to swallow Sebastian’s cock completely. Sebastian was reacting nicely, stroking Joseph’s hair and tugging it. His legs were shaking from the pleasure, and Ruvik wanted to wring Sebastian dry at this point. His own pants were tightening around his crotch, making an uncomfortable position for himself. Ruvik unzipped the front of Joseph’s pants and began to stroke his cock, a wave of pleasure flooding through his body as he continued to stroke and then bob his head at the same time. “Joseph I’m gonna-“  
Ruvik pulled his mouth off and stood up, kissing Sebastian’s neck. He slipped out of the pants and listened to them drop to the ground. Ruvik kept his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck and kissed it. “I want you.” He whispered, feeling Sebastian tense.  
“Joseph are you... Sure?” Ruvik clenched his teeth and moved away, looking Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian stared at him then tensed. “Ruvik? What the hell?”  
“Boo.” Ruvik stepped back and sat on the sink counter, lifting one of his legs up onto it. “Isn’t this what you’ve wanted to do with Joseph for a long time now?” Ruvik could practically hear Joseph shouting at him from the back of his mind, but he was in control, and was able to push Joseph back. “He wants you too, so much.” Ruvik began to stroke the hard cock between his legs and let out a moan. “Seb... Seb... I need you.”  
Sebastian watched him, eyes wide at the sight. He was hard as hell, it hurt, but he didn’t feel right to take advantage of Joseph’s body now. “Ruvik, just get out of him.”  
“He’s allowed me to do this Sebastian.” Ruvik smiled and spread his legs. “You don’t want to watch Joseph suffer with this. Allow him the release he needs so desperately.” Sebastian clenched his fists and closed his eyes. “Sebastian, it’s okay. I need it. Please...”  
“Fuck it all.” Sebastian moved towards him and kissed his neck, biting it softly. Ruvik wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pulled him closer.  
“I want you to fuck me.” Ruvik whispered into his ear, biting it softly and groaning. “Don’t hold back.” Sebastian arched his back forwards and rubbed at Joseph’s entrance. “Yes... Yes...” Ruvik tilted his head back and smiled. “Touch me.”  
“Holy shit.” Sebastian muttered under his breath. He’d wanted to do things like this with Joseph for a long time, and now he could. Even under the circumstances he found this extremely hot, and was having so much trouble holding back.  
“Sebastian.” Ruvik kissed Sebastian and rubbed his cock against Sebastian’s. “I think it’s about time you put this to use.” Sebastian nodded and stretched Joseph’s ass a bit, making his moan. “Don’t worry about hurting me, I enjoy the pain.” Sebastian tensed and kissed Ruvik fully before plunging into him. Ruvik let out a moan and gripped the edge of the sink. “Yes. Yes.” Sebastian began to thrust in and out of Joseph’s body roughly, holding him close. Ruvik bit his neck and moaned in pleasure, grinding against him.  
“Fuck.” Sebastian pushed into him deeply and took a step forwards, gripping at Joseph’s shirt and pounding into him. Hearing the noises coming from Joseph’s mouth, but knowing it was Ruvik, filled him with a sense of guilt. He closed his eyes and shook the thought away.  
“Sebastian.” Ruvik shuddered and grabbed the back of Sebastian’s hair. “Fuck me... Harder... Do it... Harder.” He panted and leaned back, having to put his hands on the wall to keep from being pushed into the sink. Ruvik felt Joseph’s entire body was hot, filled with something he could only think of as lust.  
“Fuck I’m...” Sebastian licked his lips and looked down at Joseph’s body, down at Ruvik, seeing his face flushing and hearing him moaning his name, he was going to get sent over the edge. Ruvik smiled at him and removed one of his hands from the wall, and ran it up Sebastian’s shirt to feel his chest. Sebastian bucked his hips out of the rhythm he had created and shuddered. Ruvik let out a high noise and dug his fingers into Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian gasped.  
“Cum inside of me. Release it inside of me.” Sebastian nodded, pushing harder into him. “Let’s... Cum together.” Ruvik pushed his hips against Sebastian’s; making sure Sebastian felt him tensing around his cock. Sebastian threw his head back and let out a groan before releasing himself inside of Joseph’s body. Ruvik felt the cum fill his insides and shuddered, cumming not long after Sebastian did.  
Ruvik relaxed and felt his body go numb. Sebastian pressed against him, breathing on his neck. Ruvik smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, kissing his cheek. “Thank you Seb...”  
“You’re... Such an evil bastard...” Ruvik smirked.  
“Yes... It’s about time you laid down isn’t it? Take Joseph with you.” Sebastian stood up, pulling out of Joseph’s body completely and picking it up, carrying him to the bedroom.  
“Please tell me you can leave his body.”  
“I will, after the pain has gone. You wouldn’t want poor little Joseph to be in pain would you?” Ruvik pulled him down next to him and wrapped his arms and legs around him, nuzzling his face into Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian blinked and closed his eyes, putting an arm around Ruvik. “We should do this more often.”  
“Hell no, I’m not taking advantage of Joseph anymore.”  
“It was consented through him. He may even allow it without my help if you ask.” Sebastian grunted and shook his head. “If I had a physical form it’d be easier.”  
“I’m not going to find you a body...”  
“Of course not... Sleep Sebastian. I’ll be here when you wake.”


End file.
